


"Dean, please."

by SamanthaxSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x23, Angst, Death, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, mentions of Charlie - Freeform, moc!dean, spn meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean face off, just as they cure him from the mark</p><p>based off of and rebloggable version here<br/>http://jagerjensen.tumblr.com/post/119045084188/based-off-of-x-written-by-yours-truly</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dean, please."

  
  


Sam wasn’t sure how it got to this point, he had came here to stop Dean from summoning Death because they were in the middle of curing him as he spoke. But Dean didn’t care. He kept going on about how taking Deaths place is better than the consequences or lost lives that could occur from using the Book Of The Damned. this just leaded to a big argument and they two began to fight.

Dean was the first one to throw a swing at Sam, he dodged the first but got his on the second. Dean grabbed Sam by his coat and shoved him up against the wall, “Why won’t you just give up!” He said as he punched him in the face, splitting his lip. Sam whimpered and pulled at Dean’s sleeve. “Why won’t you just let me be!” Dean shouted again pulling back and slamming Sam against the wall.  “You got Charlie killed! Who else are you going to get killed!” Dean roared throwing Sam to the ground. 

Sam scrambled to his feet, arms up in defense “Dean, stop. We love you. I love you. We don’t want to see you go down that path.” Sam spit out blood, eyes locked on Dean’s. He had never seen his eyes so dead, so full of evil, even when Dean was a demon, they were still his eyes, but not now, not anymore. Rowena needed to hurry up. “Taking on Death’s job isn’t the right path Dean and you know it!”

Dean did know that, he knew how hard it was to do that the first time, he freaked screwed up the pattern by letting someone live. He knew he’d do it again. “Yeah well it’s better than nothin’.” He hissed. He pulled Sam up straight by his coat collar, “You’ve always been a pain in my ass. It should of been you, not Charlie, hell, I shoulda let your body rot in that hospital room if I knew it was going to lead to this.”

“You don’t mean that.” Sam said grabbing both of Dean’s arm, “You don’t-” was all Sam got out before Dean punched Sam, he looked to the right and saw he scythe, grabbing it he put it to Sam’s throat. “I don’t mean that?” He asked him as a warning. “You think I won’t take this and cut your throat?” He asked tilting his head. 

“Please Dean, don’t do this.” Sam begged. “I know that deep down you are still in there. You got to fight this.” He was crying now, pleading with Dean .  
  
Dean huffed out a laugh, “Maybe I don’t want to fight this anymore.”   
*slice*  
Sam dropped to his knee’s  before Dean, blood dripping off of the blade. “Sorry Sammy.” Dean said looking down at him as blood gushed from his neck. Just as Sam died Rowena finished the spell and Dean watched the mark fade from his arm and all that pent up anger drain from his body. Dean is back.

He looked down at Sam and began to freak out. He dropped the scythe and pulled Sam onto his lap, running his hands through his hair, “No. No. No. No. Sam, Sammy.” He yelled pulling Sam close. He held him in his arms, “You gotta bring him back. Please.” Dean begged as Death stood over them. 

“We still have a deal Dean. Except instead of the mark, I bring Sam back.”

Dean looked down at his limp brother in his arms, “Okay. Okay, we have a deal.”


End file.
